1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image stabilization driving assembly, and more particularly, to an image stabilization driving assembly that corrects image blur caused by a tremble of a photographer's hands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, digital cameras are apparatuses that capture an image of an object, change the image to image data, and record the image data in an image file. However, when a camera shake due to a tremble of a photographer's hands or surrounding vibrations is reflected on a captured image, a deteriorated image such as a blurred image may result. Conventionally, a camera may be mounted on a supporter such as a tripod so as to stabilize the camera before an image is captured. However, recently, as digital cameras are inclined to be compact and slim as a result of technological development and mobile devices such as cellular phones have camera or camcorder functions, mobile devices are generally used to take a picture without a separate supporter. Accordingly, various technologies of image stabilization have been developed to automatically compensate for camera shake, and an optical method of controlling a compensation lens to appropriately compensate for movement corresponding to the camera shake and an electronic method of controlling an image sensor instead of the compensation lens have been studied and developed.